


A Learning Experience

by TurtleTot



Series: Affections of an Dumbass WoL [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Body Exploration, Comfort No Hurt, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/M, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pinching, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, crystal dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTot/pseuds/TurtleTot
Summary: The night had started as any other, swapping stories and relearning about the other. She just had to be curious about how much the tower had taken him. And he just had to say yes, only asking to learn the story littered about her body in return. Seducing each other was unintended.





	A Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame Cheddarbug for enabling me. Edits may be incoming for this. probably not. Mostly unrelated to Captive Audience

The music from the orchestration played faintly as Sorcha felt him tremble beneath her touch. When he had stopped by for a late night discussion she did not imagine he would agree to her request to learn about how the tower changed him, even less was his request to do the same. She traced the seamlike area between flesh and crystal on his face. Gently, like she was handling with spun glass. G’raha hesitantly closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Sorcha herself was wide-eyed, drinking in his reactions. From the small gasps to how he leaned into her touch. She traced the seam down his face to where it curved along his neck. Under her fingers she felt him lightly gasp, she followed the line to the back of his neck and back round to his adam’s apple. In the light of her lamp she noted the thin lines of gold upon some parts of crystal. Her hand dropped to his collarbone to trace a golden line she spied. A hard swallow, his ears twitched, and eyes flew open. His crystal hand grabbed her wrist. For a moment she thought she had done wrong, overstepped his boundaries, when he graciously allowed her to feel the difference twixt flesh and crystal. He dropped her hand to undo the fastenings on the white of his robe. His hands fumbled with the pin. Sorcha placed her hands on top of his an unspoken command to stop, he let them drop into his lap as she carefully undid the pin, it fell from its place upon the black fabric underneath, and again for the pin on his back. He then pulled the red fabric off of his shoulder and off his arm, both pieces now sat upon his hips being held by the belt, that was next to go. He stood to pull off the black robe and the one he wore beneath it, in a few quick practiced motions it hit the stone floor with a soft chinking of the metal along with the cording around his hands and sandals. He stood before her near bare save for his small clothes, waiting for some form of revulsion or from her, he kept his eyes down cast avoiding her gaze.

Oh how the exarch felt so very exposed.

His head ducked in almost shame, face burning, ears pressed flat against his head and tail flicking violently behind him. Sorcha spoke softly pulling him from his thoughts, "We can stop G'raha. I apologize if I made you feel as if you needed to...to do this for me. In my curiosity I forgot about your feelings". His head snapped up, mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air.

"W-what, no. I want to do this," he stuttered out. If she weren't so worried over having pushed him, Sorcha would have found it cute. "We can continue, if you wish my friend", G'raha placed his right hand upon her bare shoulder, "I did after all, agree, for you to see the extent of how far my body has crystalized".

Her worried expression turned into a mischievous smile as she brought her hands up to where they had originally stopped along his collarbone. For a brief moment she wondered if someone would barge right into her room in the middle of the night. How would they explain this? That it truly was nothing but one friend allowing another to see the extent of how one of them crystalized? Seeing as he had just stripped off all but his small clothes, and her less than modest choice of sleeping attire, dressing robe long discarded. But who would be foolish enough to walk into her room without knocking first? Barring Alphinaud but, seeing as he was still in Eulmore unawares she returned it was a non issue. She pulled out of her musings with the small pinch on her shoulder, her eyes refocused to see a bemused expression on G’raha’s face, along with her hands fondling his chest.

It was her turn to flush red. 

Sorcha focused on how the crystal seemed to have little rhyme or reason as it almost swirled its way across his torso, save for the fact there was more on the right side of his body than left, and chest more crystal than abdomen. There was comparatively speaking little of him was crystal. Her hands back to their original goal of carefully mapping the difference between the crystal and his flesh. Touch featherlight as she strayed near his waist. Any further was improper for this… experiment of sorts, even if she wondered how far the merge with the tower extended. No matter. Placing her hands on his hips she swung him around so she could look at his back. The only reason he didn’t stumble was from her holding him. She laughed at his sound of surprise. His back was much of the same. Flesh and crystal melding together, most of his back was still him, like his chest. She noted that the back of the right hip was far more crystal than the rest, extending to the base of his tail. The fur at the base of his tail took a crystalline look. It reminded her of the grass that grew in the singing shards of Mor Dhona. 

She touched it, scratched it even, purely out of curiosity. What had surprised her was G’raha’s reaction. A sharp stifled gasp, knees buckled slightly, and the rest of him stiffened, ears flat against his head. 

“My friend, please refrain from that again, I should like to avoid any awkward situations” He sounded strained, but she kept silent. Her face gaining a faint dusting of red as the implications of his words settled in, and removed her hands from his body in totality, resting them in her lap. He turned back towards her.

“Well, I do believe our agreement was of mutual learning, G’raha” Sorcha tried to keep a straight face. She looked up at him, half way expectant that he would become bashful, as has been his wont since he teleported her here to the first. Instead, One cheek felt the heat of his palm, the other smooth crystal as he squished her face. She made a squawking sound. There was a mischievous glint in his eye that she recognized. The slightly chilled fingers of his right hand traced the curve of her face, much in the same way she had done not too long ago. 

“Then allow me to learn about you then”, G’raha spoke softly, his eyes somehow looking more mischievous than before, with an underlying current Sorcha could not place. He pulled her up from her seat at the table, closed her slightly agape mouth with a snap and he took her place on the stool. Sorcha stood still flabbergasted at how bold he was being compared to the tentative and awkwardness there was before. 

Once more she felt his hands upon her face, though they did not linger long. She struggled to keep her breathing even at his gentle touches. Was this how he felt earlier? If so she truly had been cruel. G’raha pushed a lock of stray hair back behind her ear with his left hand. Caressing her jaw as he moved down towards her neck. She began to giggle nervously at the touch on her neck, causing G’raha to smile at her in self satisfaction.

Slowly he brought his hands to rest on her bare shoulders, he frowned at the faint scarring on her right shoulder. He moved his hand to trace over what was shown scarred skin. He knew what it was, it was in a way his fault for even getting injured to have that scar in the first place. He did not linger.

Sorcha had since closed her eyes, slightly afraid of his expression were she to open them. She was certain he could feel her heartbeat. She felt his hands leave her shoulders and her skin prickle as his hands hover over her exposed midriff. She cracked an eye open to see him contemplating her navel. Silently she watched the flick of his ears and tail, his eyes rapidly moving over the scarring on her abdomen, a reminder from her first run in with Zenos. G’raha drew out a sudden gasp from Sorcha, as he traced the criss cross pattern left from the event. He looked up at her, in a way she could have mistaken for coy, and promptly ruined any possible moment between them by pinching her once more. He ignored the yelp he elicited from her and continued his exploration of her stomach. Although to Sorcha it felt less like exploration and more like idle doodling upon her skin.

In a small burst of unbidden strength G’raha unceremoniously grabbed her by the hips and flipped her round so her back was to him. Before she could voice her indignation, Sorcha snapped her mouth shut at the feeling of his crystal hand lightly dragging itself across her lower back. Her face flushed. She had to bite her lip at the feeling of him dragging both hands up her back, lightly catching upon her camise.

“Wait”, with that simple command he froze, unmoving, waiting. She moved her unbound hair over her shoulder, her hands moved to the hem of her camise and pulled it off in one motion, holding it against herself to retain some modesty. “You can continue if you want to G’raha”. She heard him exhale shakily as his hands began moving across her shoulder blades as if he didn’t want the contact to end, finally he removed the smooth crystal from her skin. The hand yet his own tenderly followed the curve of her spine until he hit the hem of her pantalettes. Her face flushed to a red that rivaled his hair as she bit hard enough into her bottom lip it would be swollen.

“Is aught amiss my friend?”, Scarlet eyes watched as the flush on her face travel down her neck. He drug his hand back up and down the small of her back and waited for a reply. Her mind racing at a hundred malms a minute, heart thundering in her breast. Why, just why did she deign to remove her top? Did she truly want him to see her that bare? Well yes.

“No, no, of course not. It just...feels nice,”she stuttered. A soft laugh erupted behind her, his crystalline hand came back to rest on her hip and squeezed. She turned back towards him, arms still crossed over herself. Upon seeing her, his tail flicked excitedly. “Have you had your fill of learning me already?” She felt bold speaking those words, lightly daring him.

“If I am to learn, would you permit me to see all of you?” He spoke breathless, unthinkingly. A shift in the air, moving from the largely innocuous curiosity of friends, to well, something not that Sorcha wasn’t sure. She paused, red blooming on the tips of her ears. G’raha began to voice an apology as Sorcha wordlessly answered him. The answer of his request was to her drop her arms and letting the fabric she was holding up fall away to the floor. She was bare to him save for the pantalettes. His hand dug into her hip before relaxing once more. Sorcha was able to step away from him and sit upon the dining table. It was awkward him watching her like that, pupils blown wide, ears perked and his tail lashing. He stood to be level with her eyesight. Hands placed in such a way that would have been caging her in. Slowly, gently she took his left hand and placed it on her ribcage close enough to her breast that if he but splayed his hand out. “May I?” It broke the silence growing between them.

She moved his hand directly upon her breast. He flushed at the contact. His eyes flitting between her face and his hand. In unsure movements, he began to experiment, drinking in her different reactions. The hitch of her breath as he ran a thumb over her nipple, pebbling it. Or the light moan as he traced the underside of her breast. Her head came to rest on his shoulder, and he could feel the heat radiating off of her. Some small part of him swelled with pride to see her come so undone just by this. An idea came to his mind, and this was after all a learning experience, something that was more befitting of the young man he was than the man he is now. In any case he steeled himself for the worst possible reaction and went ahead and pinched her nipple, hard enough to cause a reaction but not so hard as to give her true pain. Sorcha moaned light and airy against his shoulder at his touch, pressing her face into the crook of his neck, forehead upon the heated crystal of his body. Her hands shot up from their place on the table and dug into his waist, leaving small crescents in the flesh. 

“Sensitive are we now Sorcha?” He questioned at her reaction, whispering sweetly in her ear. She made an affirmative whine as he pinched her again. G’raha’s crystal hand moved from its place to pet along just above her knee. He crossed his arm over to play with her other breast in a similar manner. Another moan, soft and quiet, he could feel her biting her own lip. By this point he wouldn’t be surprised if her lip was swollen. Her near death grip on his waist was undone as Sorcha sat back with her up straight. 

“G’raha, I-uh, may I kiss you?” She looked off to the side bashful, red dusting her cheeks as if she were one of the girls that had a crush on him at the studium, and not the woman he called his inspiration. The way she asked so sweetly, he half wondered if she had done anything more than a peck on the lips of a childhood sweetheart. He could not help but grin before answering her.

“Yes, my inspiration,'' he said. Looking at her with affection and adoration. Her head ducked in embarrassment, before leaning forward and placing a tentative peck upon corner of his mouth. Soft and unsure, quite unlike the abrasive nearly grown woman he met her as. When she pulled back her head was again down from shyness, gazing at him through her lashes. His crystallized hand gently lifted her chin, brushing his lips against hers in the barest sense of a kiss. Thrice he did this, before Sorcha’s hands found purchase on his shoulders to keep him from backing away. He made a noise of contentment at her pulling him closer and undoing his small braid, threading her fingers through his hair. The smooth crystal of his thumb ran over her cheek. Tentatively, Sorcha nipped at his bottom lip, gladly he allowed her to kiss him in such a manner. It was sloppy and amateurish, but he loved it all the same.

When they pulled apart, panting slightly to catch their breaths. She kissed him again gently and chaste. As she kissed the lines of crystal and skin on his face, she became aware of his hands ran up and down her thighs. Upper and lower, Inner and outer, even up the small slits on her pantalettes, sliding under the flimsy seams holding the two sides together but no further, aware she wore no small clothes that night. She hoped he did not think she proposed this with the intent to seduce him. Pulling her hands from his hair, she put her hands over his as they neared her hips, stopping him. He shot her a confused look.

“It tickles”, She explained. He snorted in amusement. Instead he took to kissing along her jaw and neck. Small staccato sounds escaped her throat as he nipped and sucked her collar bone, gently kissing over to where her more recent scarring began. He softly kissed along the scar from shoulder to the valley of her breasts. He rested his head upon her breast for a brief moment to hear her heart’s erratic beating in her chest. He continued on down the expanse of her abdomen, more mouthing than kissing. At this point he was on his knees looking up at her with naked hunger, licking his parted lips. It embarrassed her to say the least. Being looked at like that.

“If you would allow it I wish to learn further still of you”. She flushed once more at the implications of his request. After a moment of contemplation she extracted her hands from his hair. In slow unsure movements she hooked her thumbs in her pantalettes and started rolling them down, until they fell in a crumpled heap on the stone floor. Sorcha covered herself as best she could with her hands, acutely aware of her nudity and how G’raha’s eyes flitted about her form.

“G’raha please say something”, She nearly begged self consciousness beating over any boldness she felt before.

“Exquisite”, his voice barely above a whisper. The flush from her face crept back down her neck once more at his word. She shifted under the intensity of his stare. G’raha places his hands on her knees. “If I may, When I said I would know of you, I meant all of you”, with gentle pressure she allowed him to spread her legs and move her hands covering herself. With a suddenness he pulled her towards the edge of the table and started tracing small circles up and down her thighs. She reeled from the movement and grabbed onto his hair to steady herself. Before she knew it both of her legs were slung over his shoulders and his hands caressing the curve of her ass. He kissed up along her inner thighs, nipping and suckling with the intent to mark and claim as he got closer to the apex of her thighs. She tensed in anticipation. However, the actual sensation left her gasping as his mouth moved against her, tongue licking in different ways trying to find what made her tick. She fisted her hands in his hair, overwhelmed by the sensation, the few previous partners were never this good if they even attempted at all.

“Perhaps there is use to have the pretentiously large vocabulary you Sharlayans all seem to have,” she struggled to speak her quip, eking it out between breathy moans. It earned her a soft squeeze and a hum that only served to fuel the rapidly building fire in her core. Dragging on for what felt like bells, he did what could only be described as gorging upon her. Right as she neared the edge, G’raha pulled away mouth glistening. A laugh at her keening of disapproval. He moved his right hand from its place on her ass, crystal fingers ran up and down along her slit every so often delving into her, keeping her on edge. He watched her face as it contorted in frustrated pleasure, her hips trying to rock against his fingers. Her patience breaking she none too gently pulled him back forward to her sex. He got the hint and began with renewed vigor. It took him but a moment to find the sweet spot inside of her, not that it mattered between the texture of the smooth crystal and his mouth teasing her clit she quickly became undone. She curled in upon herself as she came, heels digging into his back forcing him closer. A broken cry of his name erupted from her throat, her hands had created a vice hold on his hair. Softer moans followed as he kept working her through the orgasm, lapping it up.

When her legs finally relaxed enough to release him, he stared at her with a dopey smile, chin rested against her leg. She massaged his scalp while untangling her fingers from his hair. “Like the sweetest nectar from a fruit” He spoke waxing lyrical trying to get a rise from her. It worked and she flicked his ear.

“Refrain from saying things like that again, it’s weird,” She slowly pulled her legs off of his shoulders and peeled herself off the table, making a mental note to give it a good scrub. His expression changed from giddiness to confusion, as she walked away from him towards the bed on the other side of the room. "Come here, I would finish having my fill of learning of you. If you want me to that is", she added on the last part, giving him an out just as he had allowed her. He slowly stood up and borderline stalked over to her.

Any bluster he had was gone by the time he made it over to her. Standing in front of her with an obvious neglected bulge in his small clothes. His hands clenched and let go as she studied him. Tentatively, she reached out and palmed his crotch. A low moan tore out of him, this emboldened Sorcha. As she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his small clothes she flipped their positions. He was sitting upon the bed and her kneeling. In a near agonizingly slow pace she stripped him so that he was as bared to her as she to him. His member red and standing against the cool air of the room, desperately wanting for attention. Another musical moan escaped from him as her fingers caressed the thin lines of crystal from his hip to the tip of his hardened cock.

"Sensitive are you G'raha?" She echoed his earlier words back to him, only slightly mocking him. Lightly following the vein like lines of crystal that had previously been hidden. Cock twitching under her feather light touch.

"Raha, please. I think we've seen enough of each other to not be so formal", he tried to speak clearly, voice stuttering at her soft exploration upon the oversensitive flesh. It warmed her heart that he wanted her to drop his tribe letter.

"Raha, I know you used to sing, will you do so again?" she spoke between biting kisses on his hips, enough force to bruise, their little secret. Moans accompanied every nip and suckle of his flesh as she made her way to her destination. 

Hands floundered as he tried to find a place to put them. A whimper like groan escaped his lips when she licked from base to tip on the underside, a kiss on the tip. His hands finally found purchase in her hair tangling it. In a way almost agonizing as she took him into her mouth. Using her hand on what she could not cover, the other lightly massaging his balls. After some moments one of her hands snaked between her thighs, working herself back up, spurred on by his sweet sounds of pleasure. Head methodically bobbing up and down. His moans filling her ears as sweet music.

Her moan from cumming again shook him to his core. He tightened his hands in her hair to stop her lest he surprise them both. With a quiet wet pop she let go of him. Lust addled eyes became clouded with confusion that gave way to understanding. How sweet, she thought that he didn't want to spend his seed in such a manner. Sorcha stood up, slightly cowing him to sit at the head of the bed. She crawled up after him, sitting in his lap and leaning against his bent knees, his erection hot and heavy against her backside. She wiggled a little creating needed friction, his mouth fell open in a semi loud groan. She planted her hands on either side of his head caging him in, a chaste kiss, and then another. His hands wandered about her body, stroking and kneading whatever he could. 

His movements became slow and sluggish before grinding to a halt, concern bleed into his voice and the selfsame emotion etched into his face when she sat back to look at him. “Sorcha, Do you want this? Do you want me? I am old, and more tower than man,” G’raha sounded more like he was trying to convince himself that she wouldn’t want him than the actual validity of the statement. Her face a flurry a emotions as the weight of his words settled in. Her hands settled in her lap. 

Her next words surprised him. “Raha, I will admit when we first met, I was almost certain I was going to hate you after that run around you gave me. But we became friends, and I lost you. Then in one of the most harebrained schemes that even I would beggar belief. You brought the scions and then me across to here in The First. You lied to me,” He winced at the very true accusation, “But you did it to save me, and these people. And -- and somewhere along the way with you, hiding yourself. I became much more fond of you than mere friends, I was shocked and scared of falling in love with a man who hid his face even from even those he claimed to hold closest. And when I confirmed it was you, I lost you again. I swore I would get you back, no matter what. And then I did,” her head was bowed, eyes following the lines of crystal along his body. “What I am trying to say, in not so many words, Raha. Is that I love you, no matter what, however you are. You stupid, silly old man”, Sorcha laughed out the last of her sentence. Her head snapped up at a strained noise. His eyes were glassy, much in the same way they were when she called his name upon Mt. Gulg, or after fighting Hades. He brought his hand up to wipe away unseen tears, and a gentle smile that reminded of bygone days during their expeditions into the tower. “We don’t have to continue if you feel it too much,'' she soothed leaning forward once more, resting her head into the crook of his neck and arms thrown around him, letting him decide. 

It felt like sometime before his hands began running up and down her sides with the self same gentleness of so much earlier, his face gently nuzzling into her hair, a small mumble of affirmation. He wanted this. He wanted her. Her mouth moved along his neck, before pulling back to sit up. A hand reached back to stroke his member, the other braced her against his stomach, while grinding on him. He gripped her hips, holding her in place as he bucked back up against her, attempting and failing to bite back a moan. Her hand bracing on him, took hold of one of his hands and guided it to her slit. He got the hint, he lightly played with her sore and swollen clit, avoiding teasing her this time acutely aware she still stroked his cock in a gentle grip, he brought her to her third climax of the night.

“Raha, I want you in me. I want to feel you,” She spoke bluntly releasing his cock, one hand running up and down his chest. He flushed at her bluntness, nonetheless nodded excitedly. Her next words a halting rambling whisper compared to her previous statement, “I d-don’t know about y-you, but I do not have much experience. Honestly the first time was so bad I’d rather forget-”. He leaned up and kissed her to quiet her.

“I may have a time or two, but it matters little seeing as it's been centuries. Let’s learn this again, together,” G’raha spoke between kisses. She grinned against his lips.

“I think I’d like that,'' With that phrase she shocked him once more, by flipping them over, switching positions, forcing him to support himself above her. Her hair made a messy halo around her head, his tail curled and flicked. He kissed her once more. The tip of his cock rubbed along her sex, bumping against her clit. She groaned from a mixture of pleasure and slight pain. Teasing but no pay off.

Slightly frustrated she guided him into her enough all he had to do was thrust. He looked sheepish and she couldn’t help but laugh. That laugh morphed into a moan as he slowly thrust into her, pausing with every ilm, and checking her face over for any sign of pain. Sorcha snapped her hips against him spurring him into motion. Slow and methodical thrusts, were at least attempted. The rhythm was uneven and awkward to start, evening out as they found a pace. She brought her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together. He grabbed her hands by the wrists and held them above her head in a loose hold she could easily break from if desired.

It was slow and torturous to her. G’raha’s head rested near her ear, hearing every moan, pant, and keening from the lust addled miqo’te. Sweet, melodious, and beginning to crack. She lifted her hips trying to take him deeper. Her hands broke out of his grasp and clawed into his back, scratching him, faint red lines began to form. Now she felt him barely brushing a sweet spot with every thrust, bringing another climax clenching around his cock. Her moan came out closer to a broken mewl, his name like a prayer tumbling incoherently from her lips. His movements became swift and erratic, broken words she couldn’t decipher were moaned into her shoulder. She had a sharp pain at the junction of her neck and shoulder as he bite down, attempting to stifle any moans, or claim her. The pain felt more like claiming, not that Sorcha minded in the slightest. With a loud shameless moan he released her shoulder, no blood to be had but it would welt and remain for some time unless she healed it.

There was little to no warning as he came, slowly thrusting through his orgasm, tipping her into another one. She held him close, body milking him of all that he had to give and more. He withdrew himself from her, ignoring the loss of feeling her body. G’raha dropped his entire body weight on Sorcha knocking the breath out of her.

“Raha, you look thoroughly and utterly debauched” She spoke hoarsely, lazy smile on her face.

“I could say the same of you” Slowly G’raha shifted off of Sorcha, feet placed on the stone floor. At the loss of his body heat she whined. He slowly walked to her wash basin, obtaining a damp rag. “Hush my dear, I have not left you”. He kissed her sweaty forehead, gently moving the stray strands. Damp cloth wiped at the mess they made of each other, when deemed even anywhere near acceptable Sorcha took the cloth from his hand and tossed it amongst the pile of her discarded clothes.

She wiggled under the covers and scooted over the unoccupied side of the bed before making grabbing motions at him, beckoning him closer. She pulled him close, arm thrown over his side rubbing up and down his back, legs in a tangle. His tail had curled slightly in contentment, a purr emanating from deep within his chest. She wiggled down to be held by him. A realization hit her. If there were any rumors about his late night visits to talk with her actually being more than talking, they were now proven right. She couldn’t find it in her to care. 

“For someone who claims to be old and with no stamina, you showed quite a bit tonight, and that voice, sing you did. I wonder what the people will think of their Exarch now. Knowing that you have laid your claim upon the warrior of darkness”, she said tired mirth bleeding into her voice.

“Ah, yes, well. I had meant it when I had told you that the young man I once was stirred inside with you near. I did not intend to bite you, especially that hard. Are you hurt?”, He fumbled, voice cracking slightly in embarrassment. She shook her head ‘no’. They held each other in pregnant silence basking in the other’s company. Sorcha finally broke the silence after it seemed to stretch on for eternity.

“Raha, I love you. Pray do not think that this was a one off moment of lust,” She spoke softly. His arms tightened around her, the purring became nigh on deafening.

“I love you as well my dearest inspiration,” A kiss planted to the top of her head.

They spoke well into the already late night, until Althyk claimed them both for sleep. 

Sleep was interrupted by a pounding at the door some few bells later. Hurried bodies moving as swiftly as their sore bodies would allow to become decent, before Sorcha swung the door open to the face of a worried Lyna wondering where The Exarch was. Lyna peered around Sorcha to see G’raha sitting at the dining table twiddling his thumbs, a questioning look plain on her face.

“Forgive me, Lyna your inability to find him was my fault. He stopped by last night for our regular conversations and time just slipped away from us,” it was not a lie per say, just a simple obfuscation of the truth. The rustling of his robes filled the air as he moved to join Lyna. “But, I have had my fill of him for the time being so, the people can have him back,'' A smile played upon her lips, their hands brushing as he strode past eerily silent. The look on Lyna’s face only deepened as she stared at The Exarch casually walking out of the room, a shy wave of farewell. The two walked down the hallway away from Sorcha’s quarters. Sorcha quietly shut the door, and fell back into bed, intent on sleeping the morning away, sadly without her bedfellow. She’d get around to scrubbing that table later.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyna knows what they did. 
> 
> And as always I hope I kept him in character.


End file.
